


The Worst Date Ever

by Generichippo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Generichippo/pseuds/Generichippo
Summary: Sakura just wants Naruto to stop asking her to set him up with people. Ino just wants to stop pining after her gay classmate. It's a win-win situation. There's only one problem, Naruto and Sasuke couldn't be more different.





	The Worst Date Ever

"Ugh, kill me." Sakura groaned as she threw herself into the other side of the booth at the coffee shop. Her best friend Ino hummed in acknowledgement.

"What's wrong babe?"

"It's Naruto!" Sakura pulled at her hair. Just this morning her friend had been badgering her. Again.

"He keeps asking if I have any friends to set him up with but whenever I get someone to agree he always plays matchmaker instead. He set up Shikamaru and Temari. And he set up Tenten and Neji. But he still keeps bothering me!"

Ino rolled her eyes, "That's nothing. Remember Sasuke from our calc class in first year?"

"The man of my dreams." Sakura stated dreamily.

"Yeah, well, turns out he's gay. I always see him around at student council things and it's driving me mad. If he had a boyfriend at least I wouldn't be so tempted."

Sakura's green eyes suddenly lit up. Ino grinned, this ought to be good.

"You know," Sakura started, her voice sly, "Naruto is bisexual. And if you could just get Sasuke to agree to this, say, as a social experiment that would gain him favour with Kakashi..."

"You're a genius!" Ino cried. The two girls giggled maniacally.

Sakura's eyes caught on a poster on the coffee shop wall, "I know just where to send them."

Two weeks later

Naruto was bouncing on the balls of his feet as he scanned the crowd. He was dressed in a grey hoodie and light jeans with vans. Sakura told him it was a guy and that he had to look sharp. He figured ass shaping jeans and a borrowed hoodie were a decent bet. It's not like he had a bad life or anything, he had friends, he was just tired of waking up alone.

"Are you the idiot?" A deep voice asked.

Naruto shoved his phone in his pocket and looked up. His eyes passed black converse, black skinny jeans, a plain maroon t-shirt and a leather jacket, and then he stopped at the face. Pale with dark eyes and dark hair and pink lips turned down in a frown. Naruto was intrigued.

"Are you Sasuke Uchiha?" He fired back, "Sakura said Ino hung out with hot people but damn! They should have warned me! Let's get in line."

Naruto tugged Sasuke's sleeve because he really didn't look like he was planning to stay and Naruto wasn't an easy guy to ditch.

"So tell me about yourself." Naruto suggested.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Why should I?"

The blondes eyebrows furrowed, "Because this is a date?"

Sasuke's scowl deepened, "Fucking Ino. I'm leaving."

Naruto's eyes widened, "But we already bought our tickets!"

Sasuke just turned on his heel and started walking.

"Wait!" Naruto ran after him and grabbed his arm, "Stay! Please? We can just be friends if that makes you feel better."

Sasuke ripped out of his hold, "And why the fuck would I want to be friends with you?"

Old memories of people who shared those very sentiments flashed through Naruto's head. He remembered petty name calling and hair pulling in elementary school, getting beat up in high school, acting as if he was a social pariah in college, but Naruto shook it off. He knew what it was like not to have friends but now he believed that everyone could be friends if they just tried. Neji called him an idiot for that philosophy but he had no explanation for why he and the blond were friends otherwise.

"Lots of people!" Naruto shouted after an overly long pause.

"Hn." Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets, "Fine. You get an hour."

"Really? Awesome!" Naruto glared as he realized the last part of his not-dates words, "Fuck you, princess. What do you wanna do first?"

"I don't care."

"Then lets go on the roller coaster!"

"No."

"Why not?" Naruto demanded as they headed in that direction anyway.

"Only idiots start with the most entertaining ride."

"Nuh-uh! We need to get our blood pumping!"

Sasuke smirked, "Fine. Then let's play a game."

Naruto's eyes lit up, "You're on!"

They picked one of the shooting games that sprayed water into a hole and whoever raised their person first using the water won a prize. They paid in cash which Naruto complained about but Sasuke ignored him.

Sasuke expected Naruto's incessant chatter to continue through the contest but he shut up as soon as the convenor said go. They were serious about this. Sasuke was unbelievably good at carnival games. He blamed it on constantly losing to his brother as a child. Naruto was good at carnival games because he used to sneak into these carnivals and spend what little money he had to play and pretend someone was playing with him.

Sasuke won a toy bear but Naruto was only a second behind him. He cursed and complained as they headed for a different game and Sasuke almost felt amused by his antics. Most people quit on Sasuke the moment he insulted them or threatened to leave, Naruto obviously wasn't most people.

"What program are you in?" Naruto asked as they stood in line for a spin ride. Sasuke was goaded into answering; he refused to be called a coward by a man whose grin was threatening to fall off his face.

"Biomedical engineering."

Naruto whistled, suitably impressed, "I'm in business management with a minor in sociology." He'd realized within five minutes of talking to Sasuke that the other man would not ask him questions so Naruto took it upon himself to answer his own questions too. Sasuke called him a moron the first time but then stopped complaining.

"You'll be poor." Sasuke stated.

Naruto laughed, "Yeah well, that's nothing new."

They glared at each other as they were strapped into the ride and Naruto suddenly grinned. He was having fun with the biggest asshole he'd ever met even though it wasn't a date. Sasuke looked offended at the grin which only made Naruto smile more. When the ride started Sasuke heard Naruto let out a loud 'whoop' and a few children laughed at him. Sasuke was horrified to find that the idiotic display made him want to smile instead of commit murder like it normally would.

When they got off the ride Sasuke punched Naruto in the arm.

"Ow, asshole, that hurt!"

"You deserved it."

"What for?"

"Being an idiot." Naruto made a hurt expression, rubbing his arm.

Sasuke grumbled to himself and then yanked on Naruto's sweater, "We're riding this one next." He said taking them to the giant swings. Naruto forgot his pain instantly.

"Really? I've never gone on these!"

Sasuke hid his surprise. From Naruto's blathering he'd learned that the blond loved carnivals and rides. He found it strange that he's never been on one of the monumental fair rides.

"Why not?" Sasuke spoke before his mind could catch up. He expected Naruto to rub it in his face but the blond man seemed to be lost in thought.

Naruto blushed and scratched the back of his head, "Just... never wanted to I guess."

Sasuke knew he was lying but he didn't push. This wasn't a date after all. And they weren't friends.

Naruto kicked off his shoes and pestered Sasuke to hurry up the moment they were let through the gates. Sasuke swore at him but Naruto didn't let up. Finally he allowed himself to be tugged to one of the pairs of swings and they both climbed on, their arms pressed together do to their sizes.

"I'm so excited!" Naruto squealed. He kicked his feet for good measure.

"You're a child."

"You just have a stick up your ass." Naruto fired back.

"You're an idiot." Sasuke stated and then he sighed as Naruto rushed to defend himself. He stopped suddenly though which made Sasuke glance over. He really wished he hadn't.

Naruto's tan face was looking up at the sky as they rose. His full lips were parted in awe and his blue eyes were blown wide. His blond hair ruffled gently in the wind. His cheeks were rosy and when he glanced over at Sasuke and positively beamed, the pale man found he had to look away. But even as he did he knew he'd remember what Naruto looked like as they rose into the sky for a very long time.

"We're so high!" Naruto cried as the speed picked up.

"Hn."

"I've never been this high before!"

"Not even in an apartment building or a sky scraper?"

"You know what I mean!" Naruto growled out, his smile still not fading.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and clenched his hands into fists trying to will his growing interest in the blonde away. It wasn't going well.

Naruto sighed, "Aren't carnival lights the best?"

"Did you mean tacky and annoying, then yes."

"Blasphemy-"

"-do you know what that means?-"

"They're beautiful! Take that back!"

Sasuke smirked, "No."

Naruto raised his hands, "Don't make me tickle you!"

Sasuke glared, "You wouldn't dare."

He would. He definitely would. Which is how they ended up sprinting through the carnival as Sasuke tried to escape and Naruto tried to catch him. And if anyone saw the smile on Sasuke's face he would just blame the wind resistance not the idiot blond behind him.

"Naruto?" A voice said, causing both Sasuke and him to stop and turn around.

"Iruka! I thought you weren't back until Friday."

"I was worried you'd come alone again. And it looks like I was right."

"No!" Naruto blushed, "I'm not alone." He mumbled, "This is my friend Sasuke."

Sasuke arched his eyebrows but shook the shorter mans hand anyway. Iruka had brown hair pulled up in a knot and a scar across his nose. He smiled warmly at both of them.

"Good, I'm glad. I'll leave you boys to your fun. Nice meeting you Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded and Naruto waved as the man walked away and caught up with the group ahead of him who he was there with. The black haired man looked at Naruto who was still blushing, "Ex boyfriend?"

The blonde sputtered, "Gross! No! That's my-" He cut himself off.

"Your...?"

"Nevermind. Let's go on the strawberries."

Sasuke grit his teeth, "No."

"No? Fine, then the mini roller coaster."

"Not that!" Sasuke snapped, "What's Iruka to you?"

Naruto's challenging smile drooped and then fell, "Why do you care? This isn't a date."

"Aren't we supposed to be friends?"

"As if you'll talk to me after this is over." Naruto's blue eyes bored into him, daring him to argue.

"You don't know me." Sasuke hated people assuming things about him.

"I know you don't like people or crowds. You don't like idiots, or lines, or sleazy women. You don't like loud noises or carnival lights. I know that I fit in enough of those categories to not get a second date with the untouchable Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke bit his tongue to stop from saying that this wasn't a date.

"Fine. Don't tell me. I'm leaving."

Naruto glanced at his shoes, "Fine. See you around."

"Whatever."

Sasuke walked away and resisted kicking a garbage can in his anger. Who was the blond to judge him? How dare he- Sasuke paused. Why on earth was he so angry? And disappointed? Thinking rationally, that was the best date he'd been on in years and he was going to give it up because Naruto thought he didn't like him? No, Sasuke Uchiha was no fool. And he always got what he wanted.

He turned on his heel and started running again.

Naruto shoved his hands deep in his pockets and headed for the big roller coaster. Screw Sasuke and his questions. Naruto had tried his best all night but most of his real friends didn't even know about Iruka. Hell, they didn't even know Naruto liked carnivals. The blond sighed, joining the end of the line, he really liked Sasuke too. He was smart and witty and he didn't put up with shit. If he didn't like something he said so and Naruto needed that, he was terrible at guessing what people wanted and Sasuke never made him guess, not once all night.

Sasuke spotted the blond head as he joined the line. He considered slowing to a walk but figured it was too late to turn back.

"Naruto." Sasuke panted, grabbing the blonds arm and pulling him out of line.

Naruto flinched and tried to pull away before he realized it was Sasuke grabbing him, "What do you want, bastard?"

Sasuke wondered how stupid Naruto really was. He gripped the blonds face in his hands and then kissed him. It wasn't a peck or something soft and gentle, it was a real kiss.

Naruto was too stunned to kiss back for a moment but then he woke up and joined in with gusto. His hands slowly crept out of his pockets to wind around Sasuke's waist.

When they pulled apart neither went very far, "We're going on a second date." Sasuke said, it wasn't a question.

Naruto answered anyway, "Hell yeah we are."

They stepped back in line for the roller coaster and Sasuke didn't complain as Naruto took his hand.

Two days later

Sakura eyed her friend from across the room. Naruto had said nothing to her after the date with Sasuke, Ino had heard nothing either. The bar was filled with grinding bodies and drunks but from Sakura's perch on the upper floor she could see it all as Naruto got their drinks and started weaving through the crowd.

"We have to know." Ino shouted to be heard across the table.

"I have a plan." Sakura replied. Naruto arrived with their drinks and both girls asked about the date to no avail. Naruto just acted clueless and said it was fine. He wasn't quite sure where he and Sasuke stood in terms of official relationship status so he was fine keeping it between them. He should've known his friends weren't that patient.

One week later

Sasuke opened his eyes blearily. The bed he was on was harder then his own and the room was far too bright to be his. He threw a hand over his eyes as he remembered the night before. He and Naruto had met up for drinks after school. He hadn't meant to get drunk but neither of them wanted to leave so they somehow managed to get sloshed.

Sasuke groaned at his splitting headache and the bed shifted. He froze, suddenly realizing something else. He wasn't alone on the bed. A tan arm shot out and tugged Sasuke closer and he suddenly had a vivid memory of a lot more tan skin from the night before.

"Did we do what I think we did?" Naruto asked groggily.

Sasuke allowed himself to burrow into Naruto's warmth, the room was freezing, "Yes."

"You leaving quietly or are you going to yell at me first?"

"Why would I leave?" Sasuke's still semi-drunk mind seemed to have lost its filter.

"B'cause I'm poor and have weird scars?"

Sasuke wondered at the kind of dicks Naruto had dated before, "I'm not leaving." He grumbled. He felt Naruto stiffen beside him.

"Really?" He asked in a breathless whisper.

Sasuke chose not to respond and he hid a smile in Naruto's glaringly orange bedsheet as the other man hugged him tightly. He'd figure out Naruto's issues later, right now he just wanted to sleep, and maybe some breakfast.

He got both.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty, I made eggs and bacon."

The thought of food dragged Sasuke out of the world of the dead and he sat up in the bed as Naruto sat down. Naruto had thrown on sweatpants but no shirt so Sasuke took it upon himself to admire the view. He also noted the hickies, bite marks, and scratches adorning the adonis before him and it made him want to smirk.

"Don't look at me like that. You're just as bad." Naruto said with a blush. Sasuke looked down at his own chest and had to agree. He remembered most of the night before and he really wouldn't mind a refresher when he was sober. Food came first though.

They both ate in silence and Naruto moaned a few times. Sasuke was impressed, from the messiness of Naruto's house and his laid back attitude he didn't expect much from the man in terms of cooking, for once he was glad Naruto proved him wrong.

Naruto tossed him a shirt, sweats, and underwear when they finished and then he cleared their plates. Sasuke noted that he didn't ask when Sasuke was leaving or even mention the strange conversation from this morning.

Sasuke put on the clothes and then padded into the kitchen. He was pleasantly sore and knew Naruto had to be feeling the same. His apartment was small but homey and very Naruto. The bedroom was simple with only a picture of Naruto and Iruka on the bedstand. There was clothing strewn about the floor along with what looked like pieces of course work.

The kitchen was tiny and attached to a living room that contained only a threadbare couch and an ancient T.V.. Sasuke sat himself on the couch as he watched Naruto do the dishes. On the other side of the room there was a desk piled with papers and a backpack alongside a bicycle.

"You really are poor." Sasuke observed.

Naruto glared at him over his shoulder, "Shut up."

"And I thought you said you had friends. Liar."

"What? I so have friends."

"No pictures?"

Naruto turned back to the sink, "As if you have pictures in your house, bastard."

Sasuke hummed, but didn't answer. His pictures were all online much like he suspected Naruto's were but he had more than a single framed photo in his house.

Naruto finished and came to sit next to Sasuke on the couch, "So... what are we? Also, before you answer, I don't do friends with benefits."

Sasuke appreciated the bluntness. He didn't do relationships at all so there was that to consider.

"Why put a label on it?"

"Because labels define relationships and help set up boundaries." Naruto replied sounding as if he was quoting someone.

"Fine, boyfriend," Sasuke sneered, "I have class in two hours so I should go."

Naruto looked shocked.

"What?" Sasuke snapped, glaring at him.

The blond shook his head and then leaned forward to kiss Sasuke softly on the lips, "Nothing. Are you free tomorrow for dinner?"

"I'll text you." Sasuke replied. Naruto's unguarded face was starting to make him uncomfortable, "Bye."

"Bye!" Naruto called as Sasuke pulled on his shoed and left. He hadn't realized quite how shady Naruto's neighbourhood was until he was standing on the curb waiting for his uber. He climbed in just as his phone dinged.

Naruto: See you tomorrow :)

Sasuke didn't answer. He also swore to never admit that it made him smile.

Naruto was humming to himself as he got ready for work after Sasuke left. He was buzzing with energy. He had a really good feeling about this one, and despite Iruka's warnings from their session a few days ago, he felt himself getting attached fast.

He didn't even glance at the caller I.D. as he phone rang.

"Y'ello?"

"Naruto, hey, it's Sakura. How are you?"

"Great! And you?"

"Good, good. So do you want to come to the couples laser quest night this Friday?"

Naruto opened his mouth to agree before thinking it through. His first mistake. Sakura had no idea that he and Sasuke were dating. She had no way of knowing that he was seeing someone so obviously this was her trying to be nice by still offering but not really wanting him there. In Naruto's head it made sense despite the way it made his heart feel.

"That's okay. Have fun though. Bye!"

Sakura stared at her phone in shock. She wondered how that offer could possibly piss Naruto off. Normally he was up for anything. They had known each other in highschool and she knew he thrived in social situations, she just didn't get him sometimes. Like his strangeness around people going to his house, or anything to do with family. She slotted her offer into another strange quirk of Naruto's and left it at that.

Naruto went to work and debated with himself whether or not he should bail on his date for tomorrow with Sasuke. Maybe he was reading it all wrong like with Sakura and Sasuke really didn't like him and just agreed to date him because he thought Naruto wouldn't leave otherwise. He was lost in thought the whole time he was working and he almost stepped into traffic afterwards because he was preoccupied with his phone.

He took a shaky breath after that and pushed the issue to the back of his mind as he walked home. In his neighbourhood, you could never walk with your phone out at night if you wanted to arrive home with it still in your possession. He flopped onto the couch still in his uniform from the asian cuisine place he worked at. He'd worked for them part-time since he was fourteen, full-time in the summer.

Sasuke glanced at his phone again. He could see Naruto typing and then not sending anything over and over again and it was starting to piss him off. It's not like he was waiting for a text or anything but when it happened the first time he took his phone with him to bed and now he'd given up studying because it was aggravating him so much.

Naruto squeaked as the phone rang in his hand after he erased another draft. He swallowed and then pressed the answer button, "Hi." He said sheepishly.

"What is it?" Sasuke demanded.

"Uh, um, you know, uh, nothing much." Naruto stuttered out.

Sasuke sighed, getting comfortable on his bed, "Don't be an idiot."

Naruto closed his eyes and picked at his black dress pants that were a little too short, "Do you actually like me?" He asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Like, we're dating for real for real, right? It's not just a joke or me not understanding right?"

Sasuke wanted to throttle him, "That's what you're worried about?"

"Yeah." Naruto answered in a soft voice that Sasuke thought didn't suit him at all.

"We're dating. You are my boyfriend. That's what we decided this morning, remember?"

"Oh. Yeah. Okay, cool. Sorry to-"

"Stop! What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing! What do you mean?"

Sasuke just waited. He listened to Naruto breathe over the phone and found his own breathing matching it. He was stressed about midterms coming up and just hearing Naruto's voice calmed him down. The thought angered him, they barely knew each other after all.

The blonde sighed, "Sakura, my friend, the one who set us up, invited me to a couples laser quest night on Friday."

"Did you say yes?"

"No. I said no. She doesn't know we're dating so inviting me to a couples night is just telling me not to go, right? Like she was just being nice to offer but not expecting me to come, so if I don't come I'm doing what she wants...?"

"What the fuck?" Sasuke snorted, "Are you an idiot? She was asking if you wanted to come because she wants you to come and bring someone."

"Really?"

"Yes you absolute moron."

Naruto bit his lip, "Uh Sasuke..."

"Yes?"

"Do you want to come to a couples laser quest night on Friday?"

Sasuke laughed in spite of himself and Naruto joined in, giggling like a child into the phone.

"Yes, idiot, I'll come."

"Great! I'll text Sakura." There was as short pause, "Thanks Sasuke."

"Whatever idiot."

"Goodnight!"

"Night."

They hung up and both of them smiled at their phones. Naruto grinned to himself as he texted Sakura, he thought, just maybe, Sasuke might be good for him.

Friday night

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto chattered a mile a minute about all the friends that would be there. They had spent the day together since Sasuke's class was cancelled and Naruto didn't have to work. They'd ran errands together, first for Naruto to buy new dress pants and then for Sasuke to buy a new rug since they'd ruined the other one after their date earlier in the week. Naruto had spilled red wine on it and since it was technically Sasuke's fault he was paying.

"I get it. I won't insult Choji's weight." Sasuke cut Naruto's rant off.

"Good." He grabbed Sasuke's hand which he had released to gesticulate his point better, "I'm so excited."

"Hn." Sasuke found it slightly terrifying how comfortable he was with Naruto. They'd been texting constantly over the week and he didn't even mind when Naruto held his hand in public. He used to hate when people tried to do that i.e. his mother.

They arrived at the laser quest place and Naruto nearly yanked Sasuke's shoulder out of it's socket in his rush to get inside. Sasuke knew he was fucked when he didn't even mind and followed him anyway.

"Naruto!" A brown haired man with scruffy hair greeted, high fiving the blonds free hand, "I didn't know you had a person!"

"Sasuke, this is Kiba and Hinata."

"Nice to meet you." Sasuke said politely.

Kiba grinned, "Come here man!" He tugged Sasuke into a hug that was very uncomfortable for both of them. The scruffy man turned his head so his mouth was close to Sasuke's ear, "You hurt him, you die." He whispered and then he pulled back.

Sasuke nodded imperceptibly as Naruto grabbed his arm to drag him to another set of friends. He had a feeling Kiba's wouldn't be the only warning he got tonight. After his call about Sakura, Sasuke had a suspicion that Naruto was the type to give the world to people and not expect anything in return.

After a whirlwind of introductions and thinly veiled protective words they finally suited up. There were six pairs, Naruto and Sasuke, Kiba and Hinata, Sakura and Lee, Shikamaru and Temari, Ino and Choji, and Neji and Tenten. Naruto looked over at him as they suited up and grinned, "We're going to crush them."

Sasuke felt an answering smirk on his face. At the fair they learned that they both had the same competitiveness, now they'd learn if they could work together. They crouched as they took position, Sasuke's choice since he was a strategy man. Naruto gave him a rundown of who to look out for as they went. Shikamari was the smartest couple, Sakee was the most cut throat, and Tenji was the most accurate. Sasuke nodded along and chose a spot accordingly. Their vests beeped and they grinned at each other in the semi-darkness, then all Hell broke loose.

Naruto was still laughing as they left the room at the end of their session. Sasuke had a smug smirk on his face that made all of Naruto's friends bristle. Kiba shouted about cheating as soon as they got out but Naruto just laughed and called him a sore loser.

They went for pizza afterwards and Sasuke remained quiet for the most part. He could tell it made some of Naruto's friends nervous but Naruto didn't mind at all so they didn't bother him about it. When they started discussing plans for reading week Naruto squeezed Sasuke's hand under the table. Sasuke looked at him in question but Naruto was still smiling cheerily as he listened to his friends complain about their families and the hassles of going home.

"What about you Sasuke?" Kiba asked him suddenly.

Sasuke held his gaze and squeezed Naruto's hand, "I will be staying at my place as usual. My brother is out of the country for business and my parents passed away a long time ago."

"Whoa, sorry dude. If you need a place to stay, my folks say the more the merrier."

The Uchiha was shocked at the offer. Not the offer per say but the genuine generosity he could see in Kiba's face. It reminded him of Naruto for some reason, "Thanks but I'm good."

Sasuke turned to Naruto, "What about you?"

"Me?" Naruto looked shocked. After he dodged the question enough, his friends had stopped nagging him about his plans for breaks. Sasuke was different though, he didn't know how good Naruto was at avoiding topics, "I'll be drinking out of coconuts in Jamaica."

Sasuke arched an eybrow, "With your apartment?"

Kiba gasped, "You've seen the elusive apartment? Naruto never lets any of us know where he lives. We have a bet going that he's homeless at the moment."

"Hey! I am not homeless. You dress more like a bum than I do!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

Kiba and Naruto continued arguing and Sasuke marveled at his boyfriend for a moment. He'd never met someone quite like Naruto. The blond was nice to the point of martyrdom, he cared more about his friends than his friends themselves, and he had a terrible sense of self worth. He had no secrets about himself except for the important things and he had the biggest heart in the world.

"You didn't answer my question." Sasuke spoke up, interrupting Neji who was telling them about his weird T.A..

Naruto looked at him, knowing exaclty what he was talking about, "I'm not doing anything interesting over the break." He said with a small smile.

"Are you staying here?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Then we can have Thanksgiving together." Sasuke turned back to Neji who was watching them with barely concealed shock, "Continue." He ordered.

The Hyuuga did not like being ordered around but when he saw the look of relief and joy on Naruto's face he started talking again. He hadn't been sure about the stoic, handsome man before but now he thought it would be fine.

The conversation continued and eventually Naruto joined in again but there was an air of happiness around the group that wasn't there before. They had relaxed and Sasuke realized that it was all because of Naruto. He had a feeling that the blond had absolutely no idea his friends held him in such high regard.

They stayed late into the evening and as Naruto went to pay, at his insistence for them both, Shikamaru leaned against the wall next to Sasuke. He was a pretty quiet guy himself but when he spoke people listened. He glanced at Sasuke and nodded, "Naruto gets attached fast. That's why we worry so much. I think the problem with you though, will be making him believe you really like him."

Temari walked by them and pushed open the door without looking back. Shikamaru sighed happily and followed after her. Sasuke watched Naruto walk towards him and tucked Shikamaru's advice to the back of his head. They were early in the relationship, he had time to figure Naruto out himself before using someone else's knowledge.

Two weeks later

Sasuke smirked as he answered the door. He kissed Naruto briefly in greeting and then invited him in. The blond looked good in a cardigan, golf shirt, and dark jeans. Even the socks covered in turkey made Sasuke want to kiss him. He had it bad.

Naruto always stared at Sasuke's apartment when he came over. The man was a minimalist with an eye for design and money to spare. It looked like a model home to Naruto, not the place where his boyfriend really lived.

"What are we having?" He asked as Sasuke handed him a glass of the wine he brought. Naruto grinned happily and sat on the island counter as Sasuke checked the oven.

"Casserole from my guardian, he thinks he's funny."

"Oh, sounds yummy!"

"Did you do that presentation you had to do?"

Naruto waved a hand, "Nah, I'll do it tomorrow."

"You do realize you said that all last week. Isn't it already late?"

The blond stuck his tongue out, "Don't worry about it, bub."

"Don't call me bub."

"Babe? Darling? Sweetie? Honey boo? Boo bear?"

Sasuke tugged the casserole out of the oven before he ran around the kitchen, hoping to tickle Naruto into submission. They were on the floor, Sasuke straddling Naruto and tickling him mercilessly when the lock clicked and the door was pushed open before either of them had time to move.

"Oh." Kakashi grinned, "So you did have company. We thought you had finally lost your mind."

He stepped inside and Sasuke felt his face flaming as his brother smirked down at him, "Sasuke. What a pleasant surprise. Are we interrupting?"

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, getting up and helping Naruto to stand as well.

"I came home for your reading week as a surprise. I thought you'd be lonely all by yourself. Seems I miscalculated."

Naruto blushed and stepped forward, "Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Itachi Uchiha." Sasuke's brother said, shaking his hand.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake, their guardian." He greeted him next.

"Nice to meet you both." Naruto intoned before turning to look at Sasuke with a panicky expression. Obviously Naruto had dealt with some real assholes in the past.

"We're dating. Yes I'm still gay. No he does not live here." Sasuke said as he grabbed Naruto's hand and lead him over to the island before moving the casserole over and cutting it into pieces. Naruto was stunned, he turned to Itachi and Kakashi and found them both smirking and looking amused. Before when his boyfriends or girlfriends family stopped in unexpectedly they sent Naruto out the back door or the window, he wasn't socially acceptable for them. He was too weird, or too clingy, or not what the people would want his significant other to be with.

"What did you tell him, Sasuke, he looks petrified." Itachi admonished his brother as he sat down in front of a plate Sasuke put out.

Sasuke walked by and swatted the back of Naruto's head, "It wasn't me." He muttered as he finished serving. Naruto didn't know he could fall even deeper for Sasuke but he did.

"Are you spending the break with your family?" Kakashi asked once they finished eating. All of them were starving and it dissuaded speaking.

Naruto's eyes watched as Sasuke and Itachi did the dishes, "I don't have parents." He said before his eyes widened and he looked panicked, "Um, I mean... sorry." He muttered.

"Why apologize?" Kakashi wondered aloud, "I don't have parents either, and neither do they. We're all parent-less here, how dark."

Itachi looked at Sasuke in question and Kakashi and Naruto started discussing sports. Sasuke finished the last dish and then turned to lean against the sink, "I think he's dealt with a lot." He whispered, his eyes on Naruto as he animatedly told Kakashi some story or other.

"Sasuke..." He didn't want his little brother dealing with more then he could handle.

"He's fine, Itachi. He just needs to realize that not everyone is a total asshole."

"And you're going to show him?" Itachi asked, skepticism clear in his voice. Sasuke wasn't exactly nice.

Sasuke just gave his brother a look and then walked over to sit next to Naruto. Itachi watched as the blonde looked at Sasuke with utter adoration in his eyes and when he linked their hands on the table, Sasuke didn't glare at him or pull away. Interesting, Itachi thought and he stored the image away for future analysis. For now, he focused on embarrassing Sasuke to the best of his abilities and Itachi was a talented man.

"Leave!" Sasuke snapped, shoving Kakashi out the door.

"But we didn't even talk about the time you wet your bed and then tried to wash it yourself so no one would find out and managed to break the washing machine!" Itachi lamented, his eyes gleaming with mirth.

"Out!" Sasuke shouted to be heard over Naruto's laughter. The blond had loved every minute of Itachi's and Kakashi's stories.

The black haired man sighed as he leaned against the thankfully closed door, "We will never speak of that again."

"You're so cute Sasuke." Naruto reached over and pinched his cheeks before kissing him sweetly, "Netflix?"

"You're not getting the password." Sasuke reminded as he lead the blond to the couch and set up his laptop. Naruto snuggled up close to him and Sasuke threw an arm over his shoulders.

"Really Sasuke?" Naruto groaned, "Another horror?"

"We're not watching a comedy."

"Dick."

"Fool."

"Asshole."

"Moron."

Naruto pinched his side but then snuggled close, "Thanks for today." He said quietly.

Sasuke frowned, "What do you mean?"

"For not hiding me and stuff. Or freaking out that I'm an orphan."

"Of course, idiot. Anyone who would hide you or freak out is a bigger asshole than me."

Naruto turned his head and hid his smile in Sasuke's shoulder. The pale man could feel it against his skin and it made him smile in turn.

The blond brought his head up suddenly, "Do you still want to know about Iruka?"

"The man from the fair, yes."

Naruto spun until he could rest his head in Sasuke's lap and grin up at him, "He's was high school guidance counsellor. He helped me through a lot when I was in school. I got bounced from foster home to foster home a lot and the only reason I graduated and didn't drop out was because of Iruka. He was my rock and even now if I'm troubled I can call him and he'll talk to me." Naruto closed his eyes, "He means a lot to me."

Sasuke ran a hand through Naruto's hair. It wasn't his fault, it was just laying there all shiny and touchable. Sasuke was just a man, not a robot.

"Why don't your friends know about him?" He pressed his luck since Naruto was feeling chatty.

"I hate pity. I don't like worrying them."

"So making them think you're homeless is better?"

"They don't get it."

"The loneliness?" Sasuke guessed, closing his own eyes as Naruto flinched, "I was the same way about talking to Itachi about anything really. We didn't talk for my entire softmore year of high school. Then he locked me in his office and yelled at me and hit me with pillows until I admitted it. I thought I was alone. I thought it was easier to be alone, to focus only on my task and ignore everything that could distract me which included anything with a pulse. I get it, Naruto."

Sasuke felt a rough hand on his cheek. Naruto brushed a thumb over his lips, "Thank you. I... I promise I'll try. I never go back on my words."

Sasuke opened his mouth and bit down just hard enough to hurt, "Bedtime?"

"No movie?" Naruto whined.

"Are you offering to put on a show?" Sasuke teased. He opened his eyes and peered down at Naruto who grinned wolfishly.

"Only if you beg." He sat up and they kissed deeply. Both felt as if something had shifted into place between them.

One month later

Naruto tapped nervously on his cup as Kiba and Shikamaru burrowed deeper in their coats. Kiba he'd known since highschool and Shikamaru he'd met in university. Both were his best friends in their own right.

"I'm freezing my ass off." Kiba bit out through chattering teeth.

"I'm an orphan." Naruto said, chewing at his already chapped lips.

Kiba glanced at him in surprise, "Yeah?"

"I was in a lot of foster homes growing up. People judged me for it. I acted out, to get attention. Kids didn't like that much. I... spent a lot of time alone and when I got friends I didn't want to get dropped again." Naruto spoke haltingly but his words bled into each other before he paused to say his next sentence.

Shikamaru watched him with his dark eyes unreadable as Kiba's filled with understanding, "Dude we wouldn't-"

"I never really thought I was worth much. That's how I got involved with Sai. He didn't like me and I thought that was how it was supposed to be." Naruto's mouth tasted bitter as he spoke of his ex-boyfriend, "Iruka Umino helped me when it got too much."

"The guidance counsellor." Kiba remembered.

Naruto nodded, "When Sai dumped me, I was a mess. At uni, I latched onto the first person who reminded me of him after playing around with a bunch of girls who really didn't like me."

"Gaara." Shikamaru supplied.

Naruto nodded, "Neither of us were in a good headspace but we understood each other. I hated myself and Gaara hated his mood-swings that would make him hurt me and then feel guilty for months afterwards."

Kiba gasped, "He-"

"He got help for it. It was mutual. Our break up I mean. We're friends now. I skype him all the time. He's seeing a guy in Suna actually." Naruto hadn't looked up for this entire conversation, he squeezed his coffee tighter, "Iruka helped me after that too. I moved in with him for a few weeks, that was when you guys couldn't find me that summer."

"Oh." Kiba blinked rapidly, "Can I meet him?"

"Gaara?" Naruto asked, still not looking up.

"Iruka." Shikamaru clarified, "He's taken good care of you."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah. He wants to meet you guys too."

"So... are you going to finish your girly sharing and show us your place?" Kiba asked.

Naruto mumbled something.

"What did you say?"

"You.... come?"

"You're so loud any other time, speak up!" Kiba demanded.

"You still want to come?" Naruto said just loud enough to be heard.

Kiba gaped at Shikamaru who shook his head. The scruffy man pulled his scarf tighter around his head, "Yeah we still want to come! Do you have any ramen?"

Naruto slowly lifted his head. He was cringing as if expecting them to yell 'sike' at any moment, "Really?"

"Yeah, let's gooo! I'm cold!" Kiba complained. He looped his arm through Naruto's and yanked him to his feet, "Which way slow poke?"

"Um, left!" Naruto said, a grin beginning to form, "And don't call me slow poke!"

"And why couldn't we do this indoors?" Shikamaru joined in, "My hands are numb."

"You're both babies!" Naruto said and neither Kiba or Shikamaru commented on the tears in his eyes or the hoarseness of his voice. Shikarmu noted as Naruto opened his door and led them into his personal space that they really owed Sasuke a thank you. He may share some of the ex-boyfriend qualities but he was a much better man than any of them and more importantly, he was the best one for Naruto.

A month and a half later

Iruka fidgeted as he retied his tie for the fourth time. He was nervous. He checked his phone and then threw on his winter coat. Naruto was always flighty with his affection and reliance towards Iruka and he hoped this wouldn't make things worse. He'd gotten a call two days ago from a man named Shikamaru who invited him to a Christmas party thrown by Naruto's friends with all of their families. He said it would make the celebration better for Naruto and that they'd love to have him. When Iruka agreed the man had said goodbye and hung up before the guidance counsellor could even ask how he got his number.

Which is how Iruka ended up climbing in his car two days before Christmas and driving twenty minutes to one of the nicest restaurants in town. If Iruka remembered correctly Shikamaru had said it was ran by Choji's family.

The place was bustling as he pulled up and Iruka approached warily. He could do this, he gave himself an inner pep-talk, it was for Naruto.

He entered and looked around at all the happy families and small children making devils of themselves. It brought a sad smile to his face that he never got to see Naruto when he was young.

"Reservation?" The maître de asked.

Iruka's eyes widened, "Um, Uzumaki? Or maybe Nara? Possibly Akimichi?"

The man didn't look impressed, "Could you call someone?"

"Um..."

"Mr. Umino." A smooth voice cut in. Iruka jumped and stared at the handsome man who had approached. He had dark hair and eyes and was very pale but dressed in a dark green shirt and dark jeans. He looked vaguely familiar.

"He's with us. The reservation is under Choji."

The maître de looked embarrassed and nodded, "Of course, go right through."

"Thank you." Iruka followed the serious man in front of him, "Are you one of Naruto's friends?" He asked.

Sasuke swallowed and clenched his hands. He stopped abruptly and stuck out his hand, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I am Naruto's boyfriend. Nice to meet you again."

Iruka grinned, "You were from the fair! He's told me so much about you. Nice to meet you again too!" He shook Sasuke's hand with vigor and bit his cheek to stop himself from laughing when the man blushed.

Sasuke cleared his throat and finished leading Iruka to the private section of the restaurant Choji had gotten for them. Most of them had brought their parents, it was a kind of tradition, and it was the first time Naruto had agreed to come. All the other years he always made some excuse either work or plans that stopped him from coming. His friends were not going to let him out of this year no matter what.

"Iruka?" Naruto mumbled as the man walked through the door. He rose slowly as Iruka and Sasuke walked over to him, drawing the eyes of most of the other people in the room.

"Hi Naruto. Your friends invited me." Iruka explained as he hugged the boy he loved and considered as his younger brother.

Naruuto made a strange choking noise and squeezed Iruka tightly.

The guidance counsellor understood. He patted Naruto's back gently. Tonight he wasn't alone without anyone waiting for him at home, no tonight he had a family too. Iruka had offered for years to come to this dinner with Naruto but the boy never wanted to be a burden despite Iruka never thinking of him as such.

Naruto pulled back and beamed Iruka, "Did you meet Sasuke?" He demanded, his eyes sparkling.

"Yes, dumbass, he did." Sasuke grumbled, letting Naruto intertwine their fingers.

"Come on, you have to meet everyone."

Iruka laughed, he was used to Naruto's energy, and followed the beaming boy around the room to meet literally everyone. As he finished making the rounds and explaining that no he wasn't Naruto's father but more of his guardian by choice rather than law Sasuke's family arrived.

Naruto saw from across the room as Sasuke stiffened and then glowered at whoever just entered. He turned and saw Itachi and Kakashi with matching smug smirks standing in the doorway.

Itachi saw the murderous look on his brothers face and scanned the room before making a b-line for Naruto, "Naruto! How are you?"

"Kakashi?" Iruka was blushing and looked suitably confused.

Naruto turned to his guardian in surprise. "You know Kakashi?" He asked, "How?"

Kakashi smiled behind the medical mask he wore constantly, "Well this is awkward."

Itachi grinned evilly as he subtly hid behind Naruto as Sasuke stomped towards them, "Seems Sasuke isn't the only one getting some in this family."

Kakashi's expression didn't change as he raised a hand and swatted the back of Itachi's head. Hard. Another hand followed a moment later even harder.

Itachi rolled his eyes, "So violent. I should sue you."

"I told you not to come." Sasuke hissed at them.

"Embarrassed little brother?" Itachi goaded.

Sasuke leaned forward, not sure what he was going to do when Naruto was suddenly in front of him with his arms around his waist. The tension drained out of Sasuke almost instantly, "Let's go outside, I love the patio here. They have the coolest decorations." Naruto dragged Sasuke away and then glanced over his shoulder with a wide grin, "We'll be back!"

Kiba raised a hand in acknowledgment, his own crazy family was bickering around him, "Don't screw in the bathroom, I have to pee." His mother yelled at him for the comment but the blush he could see on the back of Naruto and Sasuke's necks was worth it.

Naruto grinned as he leaned next to Sasuke and stared out at the parking lot, "I really love you." He muttered, mostly to himself.

Sasuke heard him and smirked, "I already knew that, idiot."

Naruto opened his mouth to start yelling but stopped when Sasuke kissed him gently, "I love you too. Now let's go back, Itachi is a terror that doesn't belong in the normal population."

The blond next to him laughed and grabbed Sasuke's hand. The black haired man was more than happy to get pulled along, he wasn't going to let go of that hand no matter what.


End file.
